Relatos Seddie (oneshots)
by Lonegirl
Summary: Lee y disfruta de cada historia, si es posible tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolas.
1. Despertar

**Despertar**

Cuando era pequeño la hora de despertar era la peor del día, podía ser sábado o incluso podía estar en plenas vacaciones de verano y mi madre me despertaba siempre a las seis de la mañana. Yo me daba la vuelta e intentaba volver a dormirme, pero tras cinco minutos ella regresaba a mi habitación para volver a decirme que me levantase.

Bostezaba y gruñendo me levantaba para dirigirme al baño y ducharme. Me vestía, desayunaba y me despedía de mi madre, quién se iba a trabajar a las siete.

Odiaba las mañanas, envidiaba a mis compañeros cuando me contaban que los fines de semana se levantaban a las diez o las once mientras yo tenía que pasar las mañanas aburrido y buscando algo que hacer en lugar de durmiendo tranquilamente.

Durante mi adolescencia la situación no mejoró, por algún motivo en esa época de mi vida dormir se convirtió en una de mis actividades preferidas, especialmente en invierno no podía esperar a estar en la cama. Lo sé, es extraño, la mayoría de los adolescentes detestan tener que irse a dormir, prefieren trasnochar, salir con amigos o ver una película, cualquier cosa menos dormir.

Yo sin embargo comenzaba a bostezar en cuanto el cielo se oscurecía, me encantaba darme una ducha de agua caliente, ponerme un cómodo pijama de algodón y acostarme. Durante esta época de mi vida me resultó especialmente molesta la costumbre de mi madre de obligarme a madrugar. Sam decía que me comportaba como un abuelito, puede que tuviese razón, pero me daba igual. Me gustaba dormir bien, era responsable, educado, tenía aficiones sanas, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Yo era feliz así, no me importaba si era o no normal para alguien de mi edad.

Sin embargo, esto cambio.

A mis treinta años madrugar ya no era una obligación, hacía mucho que había dejado de vivir con mi madre y mi trabajo no me exigía levantarme hasta las ocho y media. A pesar de ello, madrugaba más que nunca y me encantaba.

No necesitaba despertador, a las seis abría los ojos y no sentía ganas de volver a cerrarlos. A mi lado se encontraba mi esposa durmiendo pacíficamente, para mí no podía haber mejor forma de comenzar el día que observar su rostro. Le apartaba un mechón de la cara y aprovechaba para acariciarla, amaba sentir su piel contra la mía. Ella no tardaba en despertarse, bostezaba y me ofrecía una de sus sonrisas, ella tenía la sonrisa más hermosa de la historia. Se acercaba más a mí y me daba un ligero beso, después apoyaba la cabeza en mi pecho y suspiraba. Si teníamos el día libre podíamos quedarnos así toda la mañana.

Gracias a Sam, las mañanas se habían convertido en uno de mis momentos favoritos del día.

Ambos tenemos actualmente ochenta años, mi cabello es completamente blanco y sus rizos que una vez habían sido dorados ahora eran blancos como la nieve. Hemos perdido unos cuantos centímetros y nuestra piel se ha arrugado.

Pero mis ojos siguen siendo castaños y los suyos azules, yo sigo siendo Freddie y ella sigue siendo Sam, y cada mañana cuando me despierto sigo viendo el rostro más hermoso del mundo, su sonrisa sigue calentándome el corazón, su tacto sigue siendo como una droga para mí y el sonido de su voz cuando me dice que me ama sigue acelerando mi ahora débil corazón.

Mientras esté con ella no me importa tener que abrir los ojos cada mañana, lo haré felizmente y estaré agradecido por ello hasta que ambos durmamos para no volver a despertar.


	2. Donde hubo fuego

**Donde hubo fuego…**

La gente tiende a pensar que las cosas solo pueden ser blancas o negras, que una persona es buena o es mala, pero no es verdad. Entre el blanco y el negro está el gris, una buena persona puede equivocarse y hasta los delincuentes tienen corazón.

Las películas hacen pensar a la gente que una pareja normal tiene una vida perfecta, que nunca discuten y que pase lo que pase siempre estarán juntos, ojalá. Las películas de Disney tienen distintos argumentos, pero desde el principio sabes que terminarán con "Y fueron felices para siempre", sin importar cuanta gente se interponga. En las películas no hay final triste.

Yo sé la verdad, he visto parejas cuyo amor era dolorosamente fuerte, no estuvieron juntos para siempre. Mi madre siempre me cuenta lo mucho que quiso a mi padre, lo felices que fueron juntos, lo feliz que es de que una parte de él siga viva en mí y en mi hermano. Pero yo he visto el lado malo de su amor, durante meses lloró por las noches, preguntándose por qué tuvo que morir tan joven, por qué los médicos no descubrieron antes su enfermedad, por qué la había dejado.

Ahora estoy en el instituto, viendo de nuevo el lado malo del amor, el que no te muestran en los cuentos que leías de pequeño. Mi mejor amigo está justo donde siempre ha querido, es el mejor estudiante de nuestra promoción y va a leer el discurso de graduación. Ha sido aceptado en la universidad de sus sueños, el MIT, y todos sus amigos estamos con él. Suena perfecto, él debería estar feliz y disfrutando de lo que ha conseguido gracias a su esfuerzo, pero no lo está. Ha conseguido engañar a los demás con una sonrisa falsa, pero no a mí.

Esa sonrisa es la misma que adornó el rostro de mi madre los meses siguientes a la muerte de papá, una sonrisa que usaba conmigo y con mi hermano y que pretendía hacernos pensar que todo estaba bien, que estaba feliz y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero no conseguía ocultar su tristeza.

Sé que mientras leía su discurso, no dejó de mirar la fila donde estábamos sentados pensando en la persona que faltaba. No, no era Carly, ella estaba justo a mi lado sonriendo con orgullo a su mejor amigo.

Hacía casi dos meses que no habíamos visto a Sam, solo sabemos que está viviendo en Los Ángeles con una chica llamada Cat, al parecer le va bastante bien y está continuando sus estudios online. Pero estábamos seguros de que vendría, creíamos que hoy estaría aquí para ver otra vez a Carly y a Spencer, incluso a mí. Pero sobre todo creíamos que vendría a verle a él, a escuchar su discurso y a felicitarle. Nunca nos contaron el motivo de su ruptura, pero todos dábamos por hecho que solo sería temporal, que tarde o temprano volverían. Cuándo Sam nos llamó para decirnos que estaba en Los Ángeles y que pensaba quedarse, fue un duro golpe para todos, sobre todo para él, no volví a verle hasta tres días más tarde.

Hoy nos despedimos, sabiendo que no vamos a vernos de nuevo hasta dentro de varios meses. Carly ha sido aceptada en una universidad de Italia, su avión sale en un par de horas, yo he conseguido un local cerca del Groovy Smoothy y abriré mi propio restaurante, Freddie se irá mañana por la mañana a Boston, es hora de separarnos.

Espero que esto no sea el fin de la historia, sino el comienzo de otra. La primera parte no ha terminado demasiado bien pero con suerte la segunda tendrá un final feliz. Sé que la vida no es como los cuentos, que el final feliz no está asegurado, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea posible. La historia de mis padres no terminó bien pero, quién sabe, quizá ellos tengan más suerte.

Entre ellos hubo un fuego que muchos buscan durante toda su vida, y todo el mundo sabe que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.


	3. Manías

**Manías**

—Sam, te he dicho que no hagas eso —Sam rodó los ojos y gruñó sonoramente.

— ¿Qué más da?, ni que fuese un delito —Le respondió molesta —Posiblemente sea una de las pocas cosas que hago que no es ilegal.

—No se trata de que sea malo o no, te lo digo porque las uñas te van a quedar horribles.

Sam se encogió de hombros —Sigo sin ver el problema —Carly dejó salir un bufido antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—Spencer, ¿puedes decirle tu que no se muerda las uñas? —Spencer, que estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina intentando hacer un castillo de cartas, se giró bruscamente y la miró con confusión — ¿Qué?

— ¿Es que soy yo la única que se preocupa? —Suspiró resignada y podría haber jurado que escuchó a Sam decir que si con tono burlón.

—Me voy al estudio a preparar el programa, no te olvides de que empezamos en veinte minutos —Anunció Carly antes de subir las escaleras en dirección al estudio.

Sam se quedó un rato más en el sofá y al cabo de un par de minutos se levantó, y se dirigió lentamente al piso de arriba. Al entrar vio a Carly sentada repasando sus tarjetas y a Freddie con la mirada pegada a la pantalla de su portátil. Se encogió de hombros en señal de falta de interés y se sentó junto a su amiga, segundos más tarde se estaba mordiendo las uñas otra vez.

Cuando Carly terminó de leer, dirigió la mirada a su amiga, y gruño frustrada al ver que Sam había ignorado por completo lo que le había dicho minutos atrás. Sin querer empezar una discusión se fue a su habitación a arreglarse un poco, dejando solos a Sam y a Freddie.

Freddie, quién realmente ya tenía todo preparado para el programa, aparto la vista del ordenador que había estado usando para disimular y la posó sobre Sam, quién distraídamente se mordía la uña del pulgar. Si no te fijabas daba la impresión de estarse chupando el dedo, como los bebés, la sola idea le hizo sonreír.

Debió de escapársele una pequeña carcajada, porque Sam se giró para mirarlo — ¿De qué te ríes diptongo?

—De nada demonio —Contestó con una sonrisa torcida —¿Sabes?, creía que la gran Samantha Puckett podía con cualquier cosa, y al parecer no puede vencer una estúpida manía.

—Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera, si no lo hago es porque no quiero —Respondió con fastidio.

—Pues déjalo ahora —La desafió cruzándose de brazos.

—No me da la gana —Su enfado era más que evidente, ¿a qué estaba jugando el tecnicucho?

—Lo que pasa es que no puedes y lo sabes —Su sonrisa crecía a medida que hablaba.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera —Enfatizó cada palabra para dejar claro que no pensaba ceder, pero él conocía su punto débil…

—Apuesto a que no eres capaz de estar el resto del día sin morderte las uñas.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Samantha Puckett nunca deja pasar un desafío y Freddie lo sabía. Se sonrió sabiendo que Sam aceptaría para demostrarle que "Mamá nunca pierde".

—Tú lo has querido, el perdedor tiene que escuchar a Briggs tocar la gaita durante dos horas —Extendió la mano para cerrar el trato, no sin antes escupir en ella. Freddie se limpió la mano y ambos regresaron a sus anteriores "tareas".

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Carly regresó, peinada y maquillada, se aseguraron de que todo estaba listo y Freddie inició la cuenta atrás.

Al principio todo fue bien, pero hacia la mitad del programa Freddie notó que Sam hacía gestos extraños con las manos, las frotaba de vez en cuando, abría y cerraba los puños… Sonrió pensando que la apuesta estaba ganada.

Sam mientras tanto contaba mentalmente las horas que quedaban hasta las doce de la noche cuando oficialmente acabaría el día, aún faltaban más de seis horas… Quedaban poco más de quince minutos hasta que terminase el iCarly de esa semana, al menos podría ir a la cocina a por algo de comer, masticar algo serviría para distraerse.

Nunca había entendido por qué a la gente le costaba tanto dejar de fumar, el humo olía mal, dejaba los dientes amarillos e incluso en la caja ponía "Fumar mata" ¿Cómo podía ser la gente tan estúpida?

Pero nunca se había parado a pensar que algo no tiene que ser necesariamente agradable para que resulte adictivo, es decir, morderse las uñas no era tan placentero, pero para cuando quería darse cuenta ya había destrozado seis.

Freddie había notado su ansiedad, quizá para Carly y los espectadores pasase desapercibido perro él se había dado cuenta de las miradas furtivas que Sam le dirigía al reloj, la había visto dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo… debía reconocer que la chica era perseverante, no quería darse por vencida.

En cuanto terminaron el programa no tuvo tiempo ni de felicitarlas antes de que Sam saliese a toda velocidad, Carly se encogió de hombros y tras decirle que había quedado subió al ascensor y se fue. El bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a Sam en el sofá viendo la televisión claramente frustrada.

Ella por su parte no podía creerse su mala suerte, ¿justo ese día tenían que olvidarse de hacer la compra?, lo único que había en el frigorífico era una estúpida coliflor y unas zanahorias, comer eso iría en contra de todos sus principios.

Freddie se sentó a su lado y fingió ver la tele mientras que por el rabillo del ojo miraba a Sam y se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en rendirse.

—Que Sam, ¿no echas algo de menos?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, se llevó un dedo a la boca e hizo amago de morderse una uña, ella sabía lo que estaba intentando y no le gustaba. Entrecerró los ojos y murmuró "te odio" antes de volver a concentrarse en la televisión.

—Vamos Sam, ríndete, la señora Briggs no toca tan mal estoy seguro de que disfrutaras mucho del espectáculo, solo tienes que admitir que has perdido por una vez en tu vida y podrás volver a…

Fue cortado por Sam, le había agarrado por la nuca y lo había acercado a ella bruscamente para unir sus labios. Ella no se movía, él todavía estaba congelado por la sorpresa, así que durante unos segundos sus labios estuvieron pegados, pero sin moverse. Cuando consiguió salir de su trance cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover los labios contra los de ella.

Al principio se sorprendió, no sabía porque había hecho eso, en su cerebro se habían mezclado la ansiedad por la apuesta y las ganas de hacerle callar y por un momento creyó que esa era la solución. Antes de poder razonarlo sus labios ya estaban unidos. Lo que menos esperaba es que fuese él quien tomase la iniciativa en el beso, hace solo unos minutos habría jurado que en esas circunstancias él se apartaría de ella con cara de haber visto un fantasma, pero su rostro no reflejaba espanto.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero la falta de oxígeno comenzó a hacerse presente y se apartaron. Para sorpresa de Sam, las ganas de morderse las uñas se habían ido.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en esto cuando sintió que Freddie la sujetaba por la cintura para volver a besarla.

Unos minutos después Sam se apartó —Hey Fredward —Comenzó con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Si? —Respondió el con los ojos medio cerrados en estado de ensueño.

—Apuesto a que no puedes pasar el resto del día sin besarme — Casi no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando él la estaba besando otra vez.

—Tú ganas —Le oyó susurrar entre besos. Sam sonrió y pensó "Mamá siempre gana".


End file.
